


Come to Me

by bangyedamfan



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyedamfan/pseuds/bangyedamfan
Summary: Ah yes, Yedam the school kingka, a hearthrob, a gentleman and a practical music major. You could say he and his group of friends are the campus hotties in the Seoul National University. Honestly, nothing noteworthy happened until Yedam started getting these mysterious notes. The first note read: "I'm attracted to you everyday." Will Yedam be able to find his secret admirer?
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Everyone, Bang Yedam/Hamada Asahi, Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung, Bang Yedam/Park Jeongwoo, Bang Yedam/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Character Intro

*all the characters are aged up*

Bang Yedam  
\- sophomore  
\- practical music major  
\- top in class  
\- soccer player  
\- smol  
\- no relationship since birth  
\- plays every instrument  
\- kingka  
\- ☄chill☄

Choi Hyunsuk  
\- senior  
\- fashion major  
\- president of the student council  
\- soccer captain  
\- smol  
\- single  
\- loud  
\- memorized all the soccer teams

Park Jihoon  
\- senior  
\- physical education major  
\- vice president of the student council  
\- very popular with the girls  
\- smol  
\- loud  
\- always exercises

Kanemoto Yoshinori  
\- senior  
\- bs mathematics  
\- top in class  
\- running for suma cumlaude  
\- very shy and quiet  
\- tutors his friends

Kim Junkyu  
\- senior  
\- practical music major  
\- does modelling as a hobby  
\- popular among the girls (2)  
\- likes to stay at home  
\- is a renowned pianist

Takata Mashiho  
\- junior  
\- physical education major  
\- captain of the basketball team  
\- does street dancing as a hobby  
\- smol  
\- very loud and hyper  
\- always mistaken as a freshman

Yoon Jaehyuk  
\- junior  
\- dance major  
\- very friendly  
\- very popular  
*they all are but you get what i mean*  
\- is always the emcee in school-wide events  
\- loud  
\- hyper

Hanada Asahi  
\- junior  
\- arts major  
\- well-known due to his works  
(paintings,etc)  
\- weird af  
\- quiet  
\- people get intimidated by his visuals  
\- always gets picked to join pageants

Kim Doyoung  
\- sophomore  
\- dance major  
\- yedam's childhood friend  
\- very popular because of his fashion  
\- designs clothes as a hobby  
\- gets picked as jaehyuk's emcee partner

Watanabe Haruto  
\- freshman  
\- programming major  
\- very tall  
\- popular among the girls (3)  
\- is already well-known despite being a freshman  
\- intimidating due to his looks and deep voice  
\- is actually the softest

Park Jeongwoo  
\- freshman  
\- practical music major  
\- very loud  
\- very friendly  
\- very very very hyper  
\- idolizes yedam but is also yedam's bff

So Junghwan  
\- freshman  
\- dance major  
\- babie  
\- clueless  
\- shy but loud  
\- hyper  
\- keeps on growing

Bang Suhyun  
\- yedam's older sister  
\- a music teacher  
\- very cute and is close with yedam  
\- knows yedam's friends

Bang Chanhyuk  
\- yedam's older brother  
\- also a music teacher  
\- mainly teaches people how to play instruments  
\- taught yedam instruments

Choi Beomgyu  
\- yedam and doyoung's friend  
\- dance major *same class as doyoung*  
\- sophomore  
\- very popular due to his looks  
\- mistaken as an idol / actor  
\- TALL but in tiny  
\- a guitarist and always jams with his friends  
\- model  
\- from daegu

Kang Taehyun  
\- yedam's friend and classmate  
\- practical music major  
\- part of beomgyu's friend group  
\- very strong and intimidating  
\- always sings with yedam and kai in events  
\- very shy  
\- TALL & STRONG

Huening Kai  
\- yedam's friend and classmate  
\- practical music major  
\- sophomore  
\- TALL AF  
\- foreigner  
\- language genius  
\- top 2 in class  
\- also a renowned pianist  
\- popular due to looks


	2. Main Character Introductions

**The Four Candidates**

_Candidate 1: Yedam's Best Friend Since Birth_

You probably know who this is: the one and only Kim Doyoung. He and Yedam have known each other since they were in diapers. Heck, they played together before even learning how to read. Yedam and Doyoung are inseparable at this point. Why? Doyoung and Yedam's mothers were best friends. It's just normal that their sons would be as well. Yedam even once said that Doyoung brings out the best in him. Now let's get on with the juicy part. Doyoung's first and only love is Yedam. Everyone except Yedam knew about that. Doyoung's stolen looks and glances were basically giving it away. He even stays at Yedam's place until who knows what time just to make sure Yedam still sleeps. Was he finally confessing to Yedam? or is he hesitating with the fear of losing his life-long friend?

_Candidate 2: Yedam's Number One "Enemy"_

Yedam and this person are like tom and jerry. They bicker, banter and argue a LOT. Despite being self proclaimed rivals, these two have a very unique and strong bond. Yedam's Tom is no other than Park Jeongwoo. They met each other back in highschool. Yedam and Jeongwoo were schoolmates in the School of Performing Arts. Yedam of course was the well-known child prodigy of the school. Jeongwoo on the other hand suddenly sprouted due to his immense god-given natural talent in singing. Yedam considered Jeongwoo as his rival and was intimidated by him at first. Jeongwoo on the other hand was smitten by Yedam's honey-like voice. He idolized Yedam due to his skills and kindness. Jeongwoo completely fell prey to Yedam's charms after hanging out with him. Yedam and Jeongwoo grew closer as they performed more and more duets. Did Jeongwoo finally gather the courage to woo Yedam? or was he still scared to lose his Jerry?

_Candidate 3: Yedam's Number One Fan_

Ever since this kid found out about Yedam, he couldn't stop gushing over him. He would throw praises after praises at Yedam everytime he was around. He looks like a lost puppy following Yedam everywhere. This big puppy was Haruto. Haruto is Jeongwoo's best friend. Jeongwoo always talked about this Yedam guy who has a voice that can "melt you". Haruto of course was very curious and wanted to see the person that Jeongwoo couldn't stop talking about. Jeongwoo then invited Haruto to watch their event and hang-out with them after. After watching Yedam perform Haruto was very surprised, Yedam was even better than we had imagined. Haruto being the confident man he is showered his hyung in compliments. Yedam would laugh and thank Haruto and ruffle his hair after. Was Haruto finally courageous enough to ask his idol out? or is he still sticking to just being Yedam's cute little brother?

_Candidate 4: Yedam's Most Respected Hyung_

Yedam was intimidated by this person's looks and visuals. He was so intimidated that for the first time in his life he became quiet, his mouth shut tight and he became awkward around the said person. Who is the only person that can make Yedam flustered? Asahi of course. They were so awkward that the group practically forces them to be together all the time. Yedam wasn't the only one awkward around Asahi, it was a two-way thing. Asahi on the other hand was very starstruck by Yedam and felt small due to his celebrity-like presence. Being naturally shy, Asahi also became tongue-tied when it comes to Yedam. After being forced to hang-out however, they got to know each other better. They stopped being awkward and began to goof around together. Yedam would always admire Asahi's works. Asahi would also admire Yedam's skills and charms. One thing after another, Asahi unknowingly started to manifest feelings for the other. Was Asahi too shy to tell Yedam his feelings to resort to just giving him anonymous letters? or was he too shy to even do that?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever work, I hope you like it! don't worry guys this is just tooth-rooting domestic fluff. i am aware the some of the characters here are minors and please take note that this is just fictional and for fun. do comment for criticism but don't be too harsh :<


End file.
